


Swear That You're Here

by YoukaiYume



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Charbee Week, Comic, F/M, Fanart, Fancomic, Other, Pining, Robot/Human Relationships, Whump, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiYume/pseuds/YoukaiYume
Summary: Bee gets a brief moment of respite.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Charlie Watson, Bumblebee/Charlie Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138
Collections: Charbee Week





	Swear That You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> For Charbee Week, Day 4: Back to Life by Hailee Steinfeld
> 
> This one has always been swirling around in my head since I drew this: https://youkaiyume-art.tumblr.com/post/183661677500/youkaiyume-flowers-and-bees-3
> 
> Don’t worry, a second later he notices a vase of sunflowers besides him and Ratchet grumpily tells him he has a human visitor and for some reason she thought dead plants would be an appropriate gift.
> 
> Charbee Week Prompts: https://v8roadworrier.tumblr.com/post/188995842268/charbee-week
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: https://youkaiyume.tumblr.com/  
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/YoukaiYume_Art


End file.
